gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis (video game)
Petropolis is a platform game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco. The first game in the franchise, it was released in Japan on July 21, 1995 and later ported overseas months later. It was originally released on the Super Famicom (Japan) and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Overseas), but in 1997, a remake was released on the PlayStation with a new story (labeled under Extra Mode) and more characters. Story (Original Mode) The game takes place in the Pentastar Islands (ペンタスター諸島), a peninsula inhabited by beastmen. Secluding themselves from the Giant Islanders (a.k.a humans), they lived a life of prosperity until the invasion of chimeras. Under the supreme rule of the Chimera King, the chimeras have claimed several territories, forcing some of the beastmen into mutated monsters as a result. Wishing to put a stop to this, a young coyote named Thunder Storminski (or Shocker Storminski in the Japanese version) travels across each of the islands with the help of some survivors. Characters (Introduced in Original Mode) Thunder Storminski (named Shocker Storminski in Japan): A young coyote searching for his missing parents, who he claims to be held captive by the Chimera King. He was originally from the Applecrest Islands, but once the chimeras arrived, he was forced to leave. He uses a small blade passed down from his mentor Celtic Croc. He also has the Electric Badge he bestowed from his grandmother (who was slaughtered by the chimeras), but he refuses to wear it after witnessing its power. Julie Vixen: A fellow fox girl who resides in the Western Islands. The daughter of a renowned inventor, she crafted a weapon capable of defeating a lesser chimera. Julie is the first partner Thunder meets while on his journey, and she agreed to help him defeat the Chimera King. Julie uses the 1-Love Pistol that she designed herself. Fluff Cotton: A rabbit boy who used to rely on thievery to make himself a living. When he first saw Thunder in the Western Islands with Julie, he went and stole his satchel, believing it contained money. However, he became ambushed by a chimera, only for him to be saved by Thunder and Julie. While also giving him back his satchel, Fluff joins Thunder on his adventure. Fluff relies on his jumping abilities and speed. Aaron Clawface (named Aaron Kira in Japan): A grizzly bear who is the leader of the Brawl Bears. As a result of entering their territory, he challenges Thunder to a fist-fight to see who is more capable of fighting the Chimera King. Thunder lost, but Clawface admired his resolve and determination, so he joins him on his quest. Beatrice Bunny: A beautiful rabbit woman who works in a run-down club. While Thunder was missing after Rick's sudden attack, Julie and the rest helped Beatrice with the chimeras ruining her club. Afterwards she told them about a plant that transforms anyone into a chimera by spreading an acid. Rick Ogami: a wild wolverine boy who lives in the rainforests of the Southwestern Islands. Under the influence of a worm that carries chimeric entities, he attacked Thunder while he was entering the rainforest. But luckily he apologized for his actions and assisted him in fighting the chimeras. Rick is able to create certain traps while also using his natural instincts. Forrest Flytrap: A kind-hearted plantman who is helping to save the rainforest from the chimeras. After Rick apparently attacked some of the plantmen, Forrest decided to punish him by trapping him in vines. However, a wave of black slashes sliced the vines and saved Rick. Forrest apologized and promised not only to no longer attack random beastmen, but also to fend off the chimeras. Walter McBlowHole: a wealthy blue whale who is the son of an entrepreneur. He hardly remembers what happened to his family and younger brother, but he does remember owning a strange black crow he named Krow. After saving them from Forrest, he invited Thunder and Rick to talk about how to defeat the Chimera King and planned to offer his services. Krow has a unique ability that transforms it into a scythe, which Walter mainly uses. Chippy Nutcheeks (also named Mikoto): A fellow chipmunk girl who resides in the Eastern Islands. As she went to school, she noticed that her classmates were feeling sick. Julie went to investigate with her and she found out it was from a plant that spreads chimeric acids. After thanking Julie and meeting the others, Chippy agreed to help Thunder fight the chimeras. Tusk Woo Lee (named Kiba in Japan): An optimistic mammoth boy who plans on setting up his own restaurant in the future. He resides in the Southeastern Islands to analyze some cultural facts. However, when he was ambushed by a swarm of aerial chimeras, Thunder and his friends appeared to fight them off. Tusk joins Thunder and his gang on their journey to defeat the Chimera King. Grace MacGryphon: A timid gryphon girl who carries with her a dark persona: the Chimera Empress. Catching wind of her other persona's evil-doings, she was captured by the Pine Wood Army led by Weapons Wombat. Grace was able to escape thanks to Walter and Thunder, who were also captured due to their interference, and became the Chimera Empress to help them escape. She agreed to help defeat the Chimera King under her own terms. Grace can switch between any of her personalities. Weapons Wombat: A tough wombat man who commands the Pine Wood Army in hunting down the chimeras and the Chimera King. He had his troops capture Thunder and Walter, out of the other heroes, to interrogate them on how they were able to easily fight the chimeras. But Grace, as the Chimera Empress, freed them and helped them escape, leaving Weapons furious and ordering his army to go after them. Whirlwind Spinner: A green duckling who was separated from his parents as an egg. His egg was found by Tusk while his friends were searching across the Northern Glaciers for the Chimera King. As a swarm of aerial chimeras was about to attack him, Whirlwind hatched and defeated all of them. While he is younger than the rest of the cast, he claims to be a powerful flyer. Celtic Croc: A crocodile beastman who was banished from his old home and settled into the Applecrest Islands. As a close friend to Thunder's grandmother, he watched over Thunder after her death and assisted him in fighting the chimeras. One day, the Chimera King ordered his forces to capture and kill Thunder, but Celtic intervened and ended up being a chimera. Luckily, his defeat led to his reversion back to a normal beastman, but he was sent back home to heal. Bolt Cinnastar: A young hedgehog boy from the same island as Thunder. The two were great friends, with Bolt attempting to take their relationship to the next level. But the chimeras attacked and he suddenly lost Thunder, but he was given a special serum that offered him special abilities. This made him confident enough to look for Thunder. Once the two met in the Northern Glaciers, the chimeras ordered Bolt to fight his friend, but instead of defeating him, Thunder had his friends save him as he progressed into the Chimera King's tower. Subaru Whisker: An elder rat who wished to learn more of the chimeras. In the past he was a scientist, working on experiments that may create a healthy and strong hybrid, but after several failed attempts, one of which injured several beastmen, he quit his position and ended up serving the Chimera King. He was also a sword master, teaching a boy named Ryuji most of his techniques. Alongside Dr. Von Gerbil, Whisker plans on taking his chimera research to the next level. Renmaus Von Gerbil: A gerbil beastman who acts as a mad scientist and Whisker's partner. Like him, he used to be interested in how chimeras were made and performed several experiments, most of which are lethal. Once the Chimera King came into his life, he offered his services to him and created some chimera-related experiments, such as the chimera flowers. Ryuji Takamoto: A young cat who, like Thunder, is searching for his missing parents. He was originally taught under the teachings of Subaru Whisker, but once he started working for the Chimera King, he traveled to other islands in order to become strong enough to kill the Chimera King. Due to their interferences, Ryuji is considered to be the rival of Thunder himself. Eventually, after Thunder barely escaped the Chimera King's tower, he was rescued by Ryuji and the two agreed to kill him for good. Chimera King: The main antagonist of the game (or specifically, the Original Mode of the PlayStation remake). The Chimera King is a ferocious dictator who plans to expand his weakened empire throughout all of the Pentastar Islands, either turning the innocent beastmen into his own or slaughtering those who stand before him. After his first defeat against Thunder, the Chimera King mutates himself into a giant monster in order to destroy all of the islands at once, hoping to build his own empire on its ashes. However, Thunder, who transformed into a giant dinosaur-like chimera, attempted to defeat him before his wishes could come true. Some of his body parts were later reformed into more islands for the beastmen. Story (Extra Mode) Two years have passed since the Chimera King's attempted takeover, and the Pentastar Islands (now renamed the Petro Islands) have finally recovered from the devastating attacks. However, there are still a few chimeras loyal to their late leader, the most significant one being Valentine the Alchemist. Remembering when he was told by Ryuji that he was "one of them," Thunder sets off on his new journey to find other beastmen who wield "Sacred Weapons" while also defeating the chimeras led by Valentine. Meanwhile, a girl follows him, seemingly knowing about the Electric Badge he wields. Characters (Introduced in Extra Mode) Quinn Earlton: An anteater who rides the Speed Skater, a magical skateboard. A skateboarding prodigy placing #1 on every competition, he is suddenly pitted by the incoming chimeras, forcing him to use his Sacred Weapon for its intended use. He ran into Thunder while dealing with the chimeras, and the two team up in order to defeat Valentine. Bay Gale: A young dog who dons the Breeze Scarf, giving him wind powers. Wishing to take after his parents, he plans on being an aviator when he grows up. Already having an understanding about the Sacred Weapons, he noticed Thunder's Electric Badge and Quinn's Speed Skater and joined them to defeat Valentine. Crugg: A prehistoric crocodile from the past who wields the Ore Club. He reawakened in the present after being frozen for such a long time. While he was still searching his surroundings, he unintentionally attacked Thunder and the others. the battle was tied, and without anywhere else to go Crugg decides to join Thunder and his growing team of "Chimera Slayers." Carla Fowl: A tomboyish hen who wields the Lightning Bands. Even prior to her use of the Sacred Weapon, she was known to be the strongest beastman on par with Clawface himself. Originally she turned down Thunder's offer of joining him and his friends, but after being attacked by underground chimeras, Carla believed it would be nice to help for once. Grove Frasier: A fellow lizard wielding the Aqua Brooch, which was supposed to be bestowed onto his sister Georgina. But because of her arrogance, their father passed it down to Grove instead. Later he leaves his family to fight the remaining chimeras. After a fight against Thunder and Carla, Grove claims that he still has a lot to learn about his Sacred Weapon and joins them. Mars Stanford: An innocent axolotl who uses the Vamp Wheel. He was born with a mental disorder, causing his mind to process slower than usual. With the help of Grove, whom he was friends with some time ago, he slowly begins to develop more thoughts, emotions, and actions. While he was fighting the chimeras, the Vamp Wheel made him berserk and it was up to Grove to calm him down. After some time, he joins the others. Gul Darkshell (named Ghoul Blackshell in Japan): A gangster turtle who dons the Skull Cap, enabling him access to spirits. After earning his Skull Cap, he created an army of skeleton fighters to form his own gang. Quinn and Carla dealt with his skeleton army while Thunder dealt with Gul himself. After he lost, Gul sees through his wrongdoings and made amends by joining Thunder's new team. Monday Fernandez: An attractive monkey who wears the Demonic Medal, giving him demonic powers. A womanizer and a pervert, he likes to flirt at other girls and sometimes grope them, which usually backfire and have him end up in trouble. This happened with Carla when he tried to flirt her and got kicked, supposedly triggering his Demonic Medal. Luckily, Carla was able to calm him down, but not without giving him his just desserts. He apologizes and, after a confrontation with his mother, the previous owner of the Demonic Medal, chooses to join Carla and her crew. Pryce Berg: A young penguin wrestler who is under the ownership of the Justice Mask, originally used by his Viking ancestry. As a 15-year-old, he was considered a prodigy in his wrestling program. Later, he challenged Thunder to a wrestling match, despite the coyote's lack of wrestling expertise, after fighting over a chimera attack. Pryce won, but soon after he apologized to Thunder for his behavior, and that was how they became friends and he joined him and his team to defeat Valentine. Gloria Glass: A female snake who wears the Mirror Crown, which gives her mirror powers. Due to being turned down by her parents, she stole the Mirror Crown and leaves to create a home of her own. After being told of a mirror castle, Grove and Pryce are sent to investigate, but were attacked by Gloria's mirror knights. With the help of some of their friends, Pryce and Grove defeated Gloria, who sees the faults of abandoning her family. She later joins Thunder and his friends. Burrow Diggs: A rotund boar boy who dons the Anti-Rings, enhancing him with gravitational abilities. Due to his lack of understanding about his Sacred Weapon, he lost control of his abilities and flew from his home. He was later caught by a gang of chimeras, who were being followed by Thunder and his crew. After they noticed Burrow, they were able to rescue him. Burrow realizes that he is not yet ready to wield the Anti-Rings, so he joins Thunder's team to learn. Li Jinhai: A young otter who wields the Energy Katana. Even after his father, previously the owner of the Sacred Weapon, now works as a fisherman, he still believes he is ready for the Energy Katana. When his village was under attack by the chimeras, he saw this as his chance to wield the Sacred Weapon, against his father's orders, and help Crugg and Mars. When his father saw this, he was shocked to see his son develop some skill in wielding the sword and grants his permission to help Thunder and his partners. Quill Armorshell: A cowardly armadillo who now owns the Silver Spear. His low self-esteem causes him to refuse the offer of the Sacred Weapon, although he wants to honor his family at the same time. While Thunder, Carla, and Monday were busy defeating the invading chimeras that injured his father, Quill was left with only two choices to make; prove to his father that he is eligible to fight, or run away like he has been. Luckily he chooses the former and defeats most of them with the Silver Spear. He even joins Thunder and his friends to defeat Valentine. Pixy Valor: A cute mouse girl who is the wielder of the Daydream Staff. As amazed by the Sacred Weapon as she usually is, she also feels worried about the fate of those who originally used it and other Sacred Weapons. Her home was attacked by chimeras and she wanted to use the Daydream Staff to defeat them all, but she was afraid of having her friends know of her fate. Thunder, Quinn, and Gloria met her while fending off the chimeras, and when they were being outnumbered and wounded, she decided it was time to take matters to her own hands and began wielding the Daydream Staff to help them. After defeating the chimeras, she said that she is ready to take on her destiny by saving the world, so she joined the heroes. Yoshino Kaneko: A frog kunoichi who has mastered the Battler Arts using the Battler Scroll. With an unbridled hatred against her father, she sneaks out at night and trains herself in private, learning about the Sacred Weapon and its techniques. Eventually her father has heard about her midnight training and chose to destroy the scroll, but when the chimeras attacked, he apologized to her and tried giving her the scroll, but was eaten by them. Taking responsibility for her actions, Yoshino held the scroll and helped the visiting heroes to defeat the chimeras. While her father has been abusive towards her, she wanted to avenge him by helping Thunder. Specter Phantom: A young bat who wields the Phantom Crossbow. As the heir to the Phantom family, he was already destined to wield the Sacred Weapon. In order to create the arrows and complete the weapon, he was given the task to sacrifice some beastmen. He already found Bay, Quill, Grove, and Gul as suitable sacrifices and set various traps to kill them. But when he heard that they have outsmarted his traps, Specter apologized to them. Luckily, Gul offered him some of his soul minions to create the arrows, and Specter joined them and the others to defeat Valentine. Tora Gold: A brash tiger who dons the Terra Gloves. The oldest of the three tiger brothers, he watches the other two after the disappearance of their parents. He found the Terra Gloves in the basement of his house, somehow left by his father before his disappearance. He did not believe this was his destiny until the chimeras attacked Sundial City, where Thunder and Pryce were visiting. He saw this as his chance to test out his new Sacred Weapon as he helped the two fight an underground chimera. After their victory, Tora bid his brothers farewell and chose to join his new friends in the fight against Valentine. Miné Crystals: An intelligent seal girl who owns the Milky Crystal. Despite her intelligence, she isolated herself into her room due to the amount of success she was getting. But Specter was able to enter her house with ease, somehow surprising her. That was when he explained to her about his mission to defeat Valentine, and she quickly understood the events. She saw this as her chance to be free from her parents' over-glorifying praise, and so she joined the heroes in the fight against Valentine. Selene Melodia: A young fennec princess who is a member of the powerful Melodia family, known for the creation of the Sacred Weapons. She was the one who was following Thunder during his adventure to defeat Valentine the Alchemist. When it was revealed that he carried the Electric Badge but never used it in his life, she began to teach him how to fully master his abilities. Eventually, the two started to be more interested in each other, resulting in their romance. Selene mostly relies on her magical transformations. Valentine the Alchemist: A vicious chimera wearing a black cloak. As his role as alchemist, he is known for creating transmutations that transform the chimeras into more powerful beings. It is later revealed that he was a Chimera Elite who survived through the end of the Chimera Wars and has been hiding inside a cave underwater. His true goal is to bring his master back from the dead, and that is by erasing all of the beastmen of each of the islands to reform his body. Of course, that plan never came to fruition thanks to the combined efforts of Thunder, Selene, and the Sacred Weapon heroes. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Animals Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Remakes